


31 декабря

by serorisumu



Series: вселенная-без-названия [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Perfume (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Detectives, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой службе гос. безопасности Японии приходится выполнять самые необыкновенные задания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 декабря

То был совершенно обычный канун Нового года в ещё более обычном городе Токио, сладостный день ожиданий, предвкушений и надежд. Жители города лениво потягивались в своих кроватях, выглядывали в украшенные ледяными узорами окна, и в этот самый момент их посещала первая мысль последнего дня года. Такой важный момент, скажите вы, наверняка их головы наполняли мысли о чём-то возвышенном, может быть, воспоминания о прошедшем годе или что-то в том же духе. Что ж, давайте посмотрим.

Ямашита Томохиса, молодой выпускник академии гос. безопасности, каждое утро думал об одном и том же - о завтраке. И этот день не стал исключением. Он обдумал каждый шаг в создании самого вкусного новогоднего сэндвича, который уже практически ждал его на столе, но потом Ямашита Томохиса посмотрел на будильник... и понял, что снова проспал. Вообще-то это повторялось каждое утро, раз за разом, но Ямашита был из тех людей, что перестают надеяться только тогда, когда перестают существовать.

Аканиши Джин, тоже выпускник академии и по совместительству лучший друг Ямашиты Томохисы, всю ночь провёл в клубе, поэтому его первую мысль мы узнаем немного позже. А пока Аканиши Джин на прекрасно налаженном годами автопилоте залил в себя стакан воды с обезболивающим, оделся на скорую руку и поспешил на работу.

Кимура Такуя, бывший выпускник всё той же академии и премьер-министр Японии, который, строго говоря, не является главным героем нашего рассказа, никогда не просыпался лениво. Каждое его утро начиналось с мыслей о том, что бы хорошего сделать стране сегодня. Он всегда думал о стране, о мире, о себе... Словом, премьер-министр любил поразмыслить над чем-то великим. В последний день года он думал об этом особенно тщательно: во время утренней пробежки, во время завтрака и сборов на работу. Но в момент, когда премьер открыл шкаф со своей драгоценной коллекцией солнечных очков, все его мысли - от самой глобальной и до самой мимолётной - разом исчезли. Очки. Они пропали. Все.

Вот так и началась эта история.

***

О краже века - так уже успели окрестить пропажу очков премьер-министра в штабе, - Ямашита узнал сразу, как зашёл в здание. Точнее, сперва он увидел всеобщую панику, затем услышал что-то про "украли" и "премьер-министр Кимура" и на страшные пару минут подумал, что под Новый Год у страны украли премьера.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Ямашита с добродушной, но не слишком симпатичной девушкой, отметившей его прибытие на работу. - Такой переполох сегодня... Что-то случилось с премьер-министром?  
\- Около семи утра в его доме была совершена кража, украли всю коллекцию солнечных очков.  
\- Ах, всего лишь очков, - Ямашита облегчённо вздохнул и почувствовал ту самую приятную лёгкость во всём теле, что неизменно предвещала спокойный и тихий денёк в офисе. Но Ямашита ошибся. Это была та самая захватывающая лёгкость, которую ощущаешь в первый момент долгого и стремительного падения.  
\- Всего лишь очков?! - взревел возникший из ниоткуда агент Смит, и Ямашита почувствовал, как пара волосков на его голове поседели от испуга. - Агент Пи, вы не подумали о том, что сегодня это могут быть очки, а завтра - уже сам премьер-министр? Все самые дерзкие преступления всегда начинаются с малого, и это малое в нашей стране любят упускать из виду. А теперь следуйте за мной.  
В исключительно ухоженном и максимально практичном кабинете типичного агента Смита (Ямашита почему-то подумал, что все агенты Смиты одинаковы. Одинаково противны, если быть точным) обнаружилось бледное и помятое тело Аканиши Джина, вероятно помещённое туда чуть раньше. И даже если бы его низко натянутая шляпа и большие чёрные очки могли говорить, им бы не пришлось объяснять, что у этого парня похмелье. Крепкий аромат виски сделал бы всё за них.  
\- Знакомые очки - заметил Ямашита, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Аканиши. - Ты, случаем, утром не заглядывал к нашему премьеру?  
\- Отвали, - буркнуло тело.  
Агент Смит зловеще прочистил горло и положил на стол перед молодыми людьми две тощие папки.  
\- Приказом свыше вы двое назначены на это дело. Обо всех деталях расследования вы должны будете докладывать мне как вашему непосредственному начальнику. Полицейский отчёт лежит перед вами, через десять минут жду вас на выезде из подземного паркинга. Надеюсь, мне не нужно пояснять, куда мы отправимся?  
\- В порт? Вы хотите убить нас и сбросить трупы в море?  
Агент Смит ничего не ответил. Просто вышел из кабинета, активно массируя виски.  
\- Интересно, он со своей собакой так же разговаривает?.. - задумчиво произнёс Ямашита, которого порой волновали очень неожиданные вопросы. Хотя едва ли можно сказать, что вопрос волнует человека, если он забывается в следующее же мгновение.  
А тем временем...  
"Что за чёрт!" - была первая осознанная мысль Аканиши Джина в последний день уходящего года.

В доме премьер-министра Кимуры, казалось, собрались все кроме самого премьер-министра Кимуры. И хотя в его личном рейтинге "самых ужасных происшествий во вселенной" пропажа коллекции солнечных очков стояла намного выше прогула работы, толпа полицейских и несколько людей из штата премьера всё же смогли уговорить главу правительства заняться делами государственной важности и доверить расследование преступления профессионалам.  
Наивные люди. Они не знали, что именно премьер-министр Кимура был самым лучшим из профессионалов, сумевшим пробиться на столь высокий пост, будучи при этом тайным агентом службы госбезопасности. Правда, очень быстро он стал бывшим тайным агентом. В последний раз, когда агент Кимура участвовал в сверхсекретной спецоперации по поимке одного коррумпированного политика, объект наблюдения узнал о готовящейся облаве из утренних новостей. С тех пор всем агентам было строго-настрого запрещено поддаваться на мольбы премьера, желающего, как он выражался, "размять косточки".  
Но, пожалуй, мы отвлеклись. Вернёмся к дому премьер-министра, куда уже зашли наши герои во главе с суровым начальником. Очень злым суровым начальником, успевшим стать невольным свидетелем и судьёй в двух спорах между Аканиши и Ямашитой: о том, кто будет ехать на переднем сидении, и о том, кто первым войдёт в дом премьер-министра.  
Миновав толпы полицейских и пару криминалистов, исследовавших каждый миллиметр гардеробной премьера, команда оказалась в просторной гостиной, где перед небольшим телевизором сидела миниатюрная девушка в деловом чёрном платье поверх белой блузки, и с волосами, частично убранными в хвост.  
Это был маленький и уютный островок спокойствия посреди бурлящего хаоса расследования. Никто не обращал на неё внимания и даже не смотрел в её сторону: ни у кого не было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, почему неизвестная девушка столь внимательно смотрит интервью премьер-министра Кимуры, периодически делая пару росчерков в небольшом розовом молескине, и быстро диктует что-то в гарнитуру.  
\- Зачем она разговаривает с телевизором? - шепнул Аканиши на ухо Ямашите, когда команда встала неподалёку от девушки.  
\- Дурак, - фыркнул агент в ответ. - Это же дом премьер-министра и нашего бывшего агента. Наверняка здесь даже холодильник не такой, каким кажется.  
\- Жаль. Мне кажется, там есть все для первоклассного обеда.  
Аканили и Ямашита понимающе переглянулись, но за мгновение до того, как они наперегонки кинулись на кухню, агент Смит влепил обоим подзатыльники.  
"Я буду лично устраивать допрос каждому, кто вздумает нарушать закон без моего ведома!" - грозил тем временем премьер-министр с экрана телевизора.  
Девушка с блокнотом горестно вздохнула, как вздыхает учительница, чей воспитанник опять не послушался мудрого совета и лизнул на морозе металлические качели.  
\- Кимура-сан, - защебетала она, изящно прижимая гарнитуру к уху. - Вы должны были сказать, что будете строго спрашивать с каждого политика, подозреваемого в противозаконной деятельности. Сколько раз я вас просила отдавать мне речи на проверку?  
"Простите, - тут же донеслось из телевизора. - Я хотел сказать..."  
Девушка довольно потянулась, отложила молескин и ручку в сторону и встала, чтобы поприветствовать новоприбывших.  
\- Агент Пи, агент Аканиши, очень приятно с вами познакомиться, - сказала она, лучезарно улыбаясь самой невинной на свете улыбкой, от которой желудки Ямапи и Джина скрутило в тугие узлы.  
\- Познакомьтесь, это агент А, лучший наш агент и личная помощница премьер-министра. Она будет вашей напарницей в этом деле.  
\- А? - переспросил Ямашита.  
\- А, - подтвердила девушка.  
\- А-чан, - предложил Джин.  
\- А-чан, - согласно кивнул Ямашита.

Вскоре все, в том числе и агент Смит, покинули место преступления, оставив команду разбираться с материалами, собранными полицией, и искать зацепку. И лишь тогда Ямашита и Аканиши перестали чувствовать затылком еле уловимую угрозу для собственных жизней.  
\- Никогда не доверял полицейским отчётам, - хмыкнул Джин, откидывая папку с материалами на дальний конец стола. - В таком деле важно чутьё!  
\- А-чан, что ты делала утром, когда было совершено преступление?  
Из кухни, где орудовала девушка, донёсся звук упавшего столового прибора.  
\- Я... следила за тем, чтобы пробежка премьер-министра прошла без происшествий. Как обычно.  
\- Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить? - Ямашита попытался звучать настолько сурово, насколько только может. Нечасто ему выпадал шанс поиграть в детектива.  
Стоя на кухне с ножом в руках, А-чан бледнела, краснела, снова бледнела, но так и не решалась ничего ответить. К счастью, звуки борьбы, донёсшиеся из комнаты избавили её от неудобных признаний.  
\- Не слушай этого идиота, - раздался голос Аканиши. - У него комплексы.  
Когда А-чан вернулась в гостиную, коллеги уже пришли в себя и, потеряв последнюю надежду на самостоятельный успех, наконец взялись за папки.  
\- Здесь сказано, что один парень недавно спрашивал в блоге премьера, где он покупает такие классные очки, - сказал Аканиши, жуя сэндвич, заботливо принесённый А-чан. - Вау. Это из холодильника самого премьер-министра?  
А-чан кивнула и достала из молескина фотографию молодого парня с крашеными волосами и странной чёлкой.  
\- Фудзигая Тайске, бывший студент, бросил вуз год назад, разнорабочий, мечтает о славе... Живёт неподалёку от станции Икебукуро.  
\- Мне кажется, или у нас есть главный подозреваемый? - ухмыльнулся агент Ямашита.

К дому Фудзигаи команда добралась, собрав все пробки, около четырёх часов дня, когда зимнее солнце начало клониться к закату, и улицы стали понемногу наполняться празднующими, а бары наполнились шумными компаниями молодых людей. В одном из таких баров, по словам лендлорда дома, где проживал Фудзигая, парень и проводил каждый вечер. Нужное заведение обнаружилось в паре кварталов от дома. У невзрачного входа, закрытого занавесками с названием заведения, столпилась подвыпившая молодёжь. Судя по подозрительному виду и баллончикам в руках, они очень хотели написать на стоявшей тут же фигурке Санты что-нибудь очень неприличное.  
\- Тако, - зачитал вслух Аканиши, прежде чем войти в помещение. - Только злостные похитители могут ходить в бар под названием "Тако".  
Когда троица попала в помещение, их моментально оглушило волной шума, а глаза начали слезиться от концентрации табачного дыма в воздухе. Не теряя времени Джин поинтересовался у ближайшего посетителя, не знает ли тот Фудзигаю Тайске. Ответ был отрицательным. Так они обошли её пару человек, пока один белобрысый паренёк (на вид ему не было и двадцати) не указал в дальний конец зала, где разместилась какая-то шумная компания. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что остальные компании в этом баре не были шумными.  
Как только команда подошла достаточно близко, чтобы попытаться разглядеть лица, парень со странной чёлкой вскочил со своего места между двумя девицами и бросился наутёк через кухню. Ямашита так и не успел предположить, что кто-то сильно захотел в туалет, но ошибся дверью. А-чан сорвалась с места и агенты Пи и Аканиши вынуждены были следовать за ней.  
Погоня продолжалась недолго. Беглец не внимал приказам остановится, и его не пугали значки PSIA, которыми размахивали преследователи. Он бежал через переулки, перепрыгивая через нагромождения коробок и увиливая от случайных прохожих, дважды ему даже удавалось скрыться из виду, но А-чан уверенно находила его вновь и вновь. После недолгой пробежки по закоулкам троица оказалась в парке Икебукуро, в котором как раз собирался народ для районного празднования Нового Года. Разумеется, беглец почти сразу растворился в этой пёстрой толпе, оставив своих преследователей судорожно хватать ртами воздух и вспоминать о необходимости ежедневных тренировок для всех агентов спецслужб.  
\- Он точно что-то скрывает, - тяжело дыша подытожил Ямашита. Агент привалился к ближайшему дереву и стал обмахиваться своим совершенно бесполезным удостоверением.  
\- Агент Смит нас убьёт... Мы упустили главного подозреваемого.  
\- Смотрите. Он что-то уронил.  
Аканиши и Ямашита разом повернули головы в сторону А-чан, склонившейся над смятым листом, который валялся прямо посреди дороги.  
\- Это какой-то шифр... Разницу триста шестидесяти двух и ста пятидесяти восьми поделить на четыре.  
\- Чего? - переспросил Аканиши.  
\- Здесь зашифровано число! - Смекнул Ямашита. - У кого-нибудь есть калькулятор?  
А-чан кивнула и вытащила из сумки тонкий серебристый нетбук, украшенный наклейками с пандами. Его и лист с шифром она протянула напарникам.  
Первым делом, привыкнув к пёстрым мерцающим обоям, взгляд Аканиши упал на текстовый документ под названием "шифр", лежавший прямо на рабочем столе. Содержимое файла таинственным образом полностью совпадало с содержанием записки, которую только что нашла напарница.  
\- На ноутбуке А-чан я вижу шифр, найденный А-чан. Разве это не странно? - Аканиши глубоко задумался, переводя взгляд с монитора на напарницу и обратно. По правде говоря, в этот момент он думал скорее о том, как пригласить девушку отпраздновать Новый Год вместе, но весь его вид говорил о полном погружении в загадку.  
\- Знаете, - затараторила А-чан, густо краснея, и спешно вернула устройство в сумку. - Я же тайный агент, а это особый ноутбук, он умеет считывать информацию и ещё много чего интересного, но в основном я смотрю там дорамы... - на мгновение она замолчала, глядя на озадаченных Джина и Пи. - Кто хочет немного выпить, чтобы проветрить голову?

Вечер в баре с очаровательной А-чан мог бы побороться за звание лучшего вечера уходящего года, если бы в какой-то момент Ямашите и Аканиши одновременно не пришла в голову идея записать в телефон новой подруги свой е-мейл для дальнейшей переписки. Чтобы не портить никому праздничное настроение, мы опустим подробности той жаркой словесной перепалки и драки до последнего вздоха и сразу перейдём к её развязке. Аканиши уже занёс разбитый кулак, чтобы выбить дух из лежащего под ним Ямапи, как многострадальный телефон, крепко зажатый в руках последнего, громко затрезвонил.  
\- Забрать очки Кимуры-сама из мастерской, - последним видящим глазом прочитал Пи всплывшую на экранчике напоминалку. - И... раз, два, три, пять... восемь сердечек. И Рудольф.  
\- Олень? - с сомнением в голосе переспросил Джин.  
\- Сам ты олень, - хмыкнул Ямашита, скидывая с себя озадаченного друга. - А-чан?  
\- Да? - пискнула девушка, весь её вид говорил о том, что она готова расплакаться в любой момент.  
\- Так это ты похитила очки?  
\- Я хотела устроить новогодний сюрприз премьер-министру и отнесла на чистку всю его коллекцию! - Слёзы навернулись на глаза девушки. - Я... я не подумала, что он... захочет надеть солнечные очки в такой холод...  
\- Но почему ты раньше не сказала?  
\- Тогда это был бы уже не сюрприз!  
\- А как же тот парень в баре? Почему он убежал?  
\- Это мой быыыыывший, - А-чан разревелась со всей эмоциональностью ребёнка, которого отчитывают за проступок. - Мы перестали встречаться, когда я арестовала его за игры на деньги в подпольных казиноооо!  
\- Ну и что нам с ней делать? - вздохнул Пи и посмотрел на допивавшего своё пиво Аканиши.  
Джин думал недолго (он вообще не привык долго думать): бросил другу две куртки, сам схватил третью и, вытерев кровь с губы, ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что расселись? Вперёд, а то за новогодним сюрпризом опоздаем.

За четыре часа до Нового Года весь центр Токио стоял в мёртвой пробке из спешащих домой служащих. Самые нетерпеливые бросали машины и садились на метро, самые стойкие звонили родным и близким. Чудом во всём этом переполохе А-чан услышала звонок своего мобильного.  
\- Да? Как? Так рано? А... Да, хорошо. Буду ждать вас. - Девушка повесила трубку и с чувством крикнула на весь салон. - УРСААААА!!!  
Если бы в тот момент Аканиши ехал, а не стоял в многокилометровом заторе, он обязательно врезался бы во что-нибудь. К счастью, на сей раз обошлось без жертв.  
\- Урса? - переспросил Пи.  
\- Универсальное ругательное слово А-чан, - пояснила А-чан. - Премьер-министр закончил с делами и спешит домой. Мы не успеем... Ни за что не успеем.  
Губы девушки задрожали, она снова готова была разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- А разве он не должен выступать с речью или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Они всё записывают заранее.  
\- Чёртовы высокие технологии, - буркнул Аканиши и, выставив на крышу машины сирену, свернул на тротуар.  
Они мчались, распугивая прохожих и петляя по маленьким окольным улочкам, на них ругались уставшие офисные служащие, пьянчуги, еле успевавшие отползти с дороги, и сварливые бабульки с тростями. Они приводили в восторг детей и доводили до истерик мамаш. Но главное - они добрались до мастерской. Заботливый хозяин оказался чуть более разговорчивым, чем это было необходимо в данной ситуации, но команда вежливо выслушала его, пока он бережно упаковывал все очки в специальную коробку, где каждой паре было отведено своё место.  
\- Вы, наверное, очень любите своего мужа, раз так заботитесь о его коллекции, - добродушно заметил дедушка напоследок, после чего ещё пять минут Пи и Джину пришлось приводить А-чан в чувства.  
И снова сирена, бабульки, истерики, дети и наконец дом. Только сейчас Аканиши и Ямашита обратили внимание на то, что это был совершенно обычный дом в традиционном японском стиле. Необычным здесь был только растянутый во всю стену плакат с фотографией премьера и огромной цитатой из предвыборной речи Кимуры-сана.  
"Глазами, такими же, как ваши, я найду проблему в политике и исправлю ее. Ушами такими же, как ваши, я прислушаюсь к самому тихому голосу слабого. Ногами такими же, как ваши, я побегу без промедления к источнику проблем. Руками такими же, как ваши, я буду работать без устали и укажу путь, по которому пойдет эта страна. Все во мне такое же, как и у вас!"  
\- А разве это не опасно? - Аканиши кивнул в сторону яркого плаката.  
\- Я предупреждала господина премьер-министра, что это может привлечь нежелательное внимание, но... - А-чан запнулась и густо покраснела. - Он сказал, что для него любое внимание желательно. И что пока у него есть я, ему нечего бояться.  
Тогда-то Джин с Ямапи и поняли, что эта девушка безнадёжно занята.  
У них оставалось ещё немного времени до приезда хозяина дома, так что они успели заказать праздничный ужин и немного приукрасить гостиную. А-чан как раз вешала колокольчик в виде ангелочка над входной дверью, когда та открылась, наполнив прихожую ночным морозным воздухом, и на пороге появился сам премьер-министр. От неожиданности А-чан потеряла равновесие и чуть было не упала, но была с лёгкостью подхвачена премьером, чьей ловкости и силе позавидовали бы многие молодые агенты.  
\- Я думала, вы приедете на машине, - пролепетала девушка, когда вновь смогла дышать и думать.  
\- На машине я и к утру бы не доехал. Решил прокатиться на велосипеде.  
В гостиной Кимуру уже поджидали Ямашита и Аканиши. Вежливо поздоровавшись, они указали на гардеробную, где в идеальном порядке уже была выставлена вся пропавшая коллекция солнечных очков.  
\- Как вы?.. - не веря своим глазам спросил премьер-министр. - Так быстро! Как?  
\- Это... - Ямашита бросил короткий взгляд в сторону по-прежнему краснеющей А-чан. - Долгая история.  
\- Могу представить... - в низком хрипловатом голосе премьера проскользнули заговорщические нотки.  
Подняв взгляды от пола, агенты Ямашита и Аканиши, увидели в протянутой руке чек из мастерской. Теперь пришёл их черёд краснеть и смущаться.  
\- Вот, нашёл на полу. Наверное, выпало из коробки.  
В тот же миг А-чан всхлипнула и упала на колени, извиняясь. И неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы премьер-министр насильно не поднял девушку за руку и не обнял так крепко, что А-чан снова забыла о необходимости дышать.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть слышно шепнул он.  
Заметив пробирающуюся к двери парочку агентов, премьер-министр жестами приказал им остановиться и возвращаться к накрытому столу.  
\- Раз уж мы все здесь, а до Нового Года осталось всего полчаса... Давайте праздновать!

В телеэфире Кохаку Ута Гассен как-то незаметно сменилась речью премьер-министра столь вдохновенной и трогательной, что весь японский народ аплодировал стоя. Никто не мог ему этого доказать, но премьер-министр верил в себя и своё красноречие. В конце концов, как народ мог остаться равнодушным, если сам Кимура аплодировал своей речи?  
Гости в доме премьера радостно отсчитывали последние секунды уходящего года, звеня бокалами с шампанским и наблюдая за прямым включением над Токийской башней. Ровно в двенадцать часов башня сменила цвет, на целую минуту став непривычно голубой.  
"С Новым Годом!" - кричали ведущие начавшегося телешоу.  
\- С Новым Годом! - рассмеялся Аканиши, запуская мандариновый снаряд в Ямашиту.  
\- С Новым Годом, Аяка-чан, - прошептал премьер-министр и крепче прижал к себе задремавшую помощницу.


End file.
